Air purification sterilizers which have been used in the present are mainly configured by products for adopting a simple dust collection and deodorization type and thus smoking indoor and surrounding pollution is high. Particularly, in apartments, disputes due to inter-floor smoking problems are frequent and solutions thereof have been required, but in air purifying sterilizers in the related art, there is a limitation in catalytic performance and thus the ventilation function during smoking does not meet the demand. Particularly, carbon monoxide (CO) generated in the tobacco smoke is gas generated by incomplete combustion of carbon or a carbon-containing material and a substance that acts on the blood to reduce the ability to supply oxygen to the organism and cause suffocation, and a substance that needs to removed when an acceptable concentration of 50 ppm is exceeded, but the air purifying sterilizers in the related art do not influence a carbon monoxide removal function during smoking.
A metal foam disclosed in Korean Patent Registration No. 10-1069685 can maximize sterilization and purification by the catalyst action because a contact area is large as a porous material and has an advantage of less pressure loss due to porosity. In addition, the metal foam may have the ability to block electromagnetic waves according to an alloy material. However, in the metal foam in the related art, as illustrated in FIG. 2, it is difficult to coat the catalyst for obtaining a desired catalytic reaction because the surface is smooth and to maximize the catalytic reaction because the detachment of the catalyst frequently occurs, and performance is deteriorated over a used time and thus replacement is required, and as a result, difficulty of management and an increases in costs are caused.